ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Intro arc
The Intro arc is the first story arc of the Rave Master series. Sixteen-year-old Haru Glory becomes the new heir to the Rave. With his freshly acquired powers, he is unwittingly roped into the longstanding war between good and evil and confronts villains from the heinous organizations Demon Card set to wreak havoc on the world. Along the way, he meets Elie, a girl suffering from amnesia, and together with Plue, the Rave's bearer, the trio set off on a journey. Summary Opened Map Fifty years ago, the former Rave Master triumphed in the war against evil. But as he turns to leave, an enormous explosion suddenly ravages the entire island.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 6 - 7 Decades later, 16-year-old Haru Glory accidentally fishes out a peculiar creature. With its rounded body and a carrot-like nose, his friends and family are baffled by it, and Haru takes to calling it "Shabutarō".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 8 - 21 As Haru and their family friend Gemma discuss about their parents, an old man arrives at the shop. He introduces himself as a resident of Garage Island from long ago, and Haru, noticing his loneliness, offers to keep the man company. Soon, they discover that Shabutarō has gone missing, and they are suddenly confronted by a stranger. The stranger harms both Haru and the old man, which greatly enrages the teen. In a surprising display of strength, Haru knocks out the stranger, and they retreat to the forest. There, the elderly introduces himself as Shiba. When Shabutarō, whose actual name is "Plue", unexpectedly appears, Shiba insists on taking the dog back.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 22 - 38 Shiba explains the truth about the war. Fifty years into the past, Shiba and Plue had faced off against the last Dark Bring. But just as they think they have won the war, the Overdrive occurred. In the aftermath of the explosion, the Dark Bring had escaped, the Rave had scattered, and Plue had disappeared. As Shiba finishes his tale and Haru finally understands the gravity of his situation, Feber, the villain from earlier, catches up with them. They battle over the Rave stone, but Shiba is ultimately defeated when the stone refuses to answer to him. As he falls, Shiba entrusts the Rave stone to Haru, who furiously takes on Feber instead. Haru fights with renewed power, and as he deals the final blow on the man, he draws out the power of the Rave. Shiba then reveals that the Rave, which only answers to one being, has finally chosen a new heir—Haru Glory.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 39 - 75 Guiding Bell Shiba recuperates in the Glory household, as Haru and his sister Cattleya discuss his circumstances. Meanwhile, Feber is confronted by his superior, Shuda, who gives him a Dark Bring and allows the subordinate a second chance to retrieve the Rave stone. The Glory siblings have an argument about Haru's fate as the new Rave Master, and as he asks around about the Rave, he learns from Nakajima that the fate of the world lies in the hands of an organization known as Demon Card, and the Dark Bring.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 2 - 21 All of a sudden, their residence is bombed by Feber. Haru confronts him but is ghastly outmatched with Feber's new Dark Bring, Full Metal. Shiba provides him with a weapon, but Haru's inexperience with swordsmanship hinders him. However, the sight of Shiba being beaten and Cattleya being taken as hostage empowers him, allowing him to draw the second form of the Ten Commandments, the Explosion sword, effectively destroying Feber's Dark Bring. Despite his remarkable progress in wielding the Rave, Haru, unable to leave his sister behind, refuses his destiny as its new Master, much to Shiba's disappointment. Meanwhile, Shuda demands the Rave from Gemma and brutalizes him when the latter does not give in. After he learns of Feber's defeat, Shuda sets out to retrieve the Rave himself.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 22 - 52 Red Signal As Haru repairs their house, Shige, a childhood friend, involves him of an attack in town, and Gemma's grave injury. Leaving Cattleya to Shige's care, Haru rushes to the fray. There, he discovers the entire town in flames, the people hurt, and a critically wounded Gemma. As Gemma takes his dying breaths, he tries to tell Haru the truth about Gale. He is saved only when Plue miraculously staunches the bleeding.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 3, pages 2 - 9 Haru rushes to Garage Coast and saves Shiba from Shuda in the nick of time by hurling Plue at Shuda. They engage in battle, and the Demon Card general employs his Dark Bring, Valsyar Flames, coating Haru in a blanket of near-inextinguishable flames. As they clash, Plue frees himself from where his horn had stuck on a post but breaks the wooden shaft in the process. The toppling sign distracts Shuda, allowing Haru to destroy his Dark Bring. Amused over the turn of events, Shuda demands Haru's name and is openly shocked when he learns he is Gale Glory's son. Shuda and his men retreat for the time being. Much to Haru and Shiba's surprise, the Ten Commandments suddenly shatter. Shiba is determined to set off for the mainland and meet with the legendary blacksmith Musica but collapses from fatigue. Haru is left feeling more confused.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 3, pages 10 - 29 Stairway to the Unknown After the commotion, Shiba and Gemma recover in the latter's house. There, Gemma finally reveals the truth about Gale, who had left the island 15 years ago to search for the Rave. Haru empathizes with his father's reasons, much to Cattleya's frustration.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 4, pages 2 - 10 Later that day, he finds Plue by the seashore, determined to cross the ocean no matter the cost. His dedication inspires Haru to pursue his own destiny. Before he leaves, he bids his sister goodbye, promising to return to her someday and, and informs Shiba of his intention to destroy all of the Dark Brings while leaving him in charge of the island. Together with Plue, Haru sets off for the mainland as the new Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 4, pages 11 - 24 Travel Trouble!? Days into their travel, Haru and Plue are tired and famished, but manage to arrive in Hip Hop Town. They are swept into the traffic of a big city, and Haru almost loses Plue in the commotion. Haru finds Plue with a stranger feeding him lollipops, but the man charges him 500,000 for it. When Haru refuses to give into the con, the stranger threatens they disembowel Plue, and suddenly kidnaps him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 5, pages 7 - 14 Haru searches for Plue in vain deep into the night, but just as he is about to give up, a commotion in a stadium catches his attention. Sneaking into the property, Haru comes upon a dog race and is shocked to find Plue had been drafted into the competition. Haru is initially amused when Plue refuses to partake in the event. He is then taken to the sidelines by his buyer and receives a beating. Haru immediately jumps to his rescue, and readily takes on a group of thugs. The ruckus he causes comes to the attention of the ringmaster, and Haru is confronted by the man himself—the Demon Card soldier Georco. Dead or Alive Georco confronts the Rave Master, but Haru insists he only wants to take Plue back. Having invested a huge amount for the "dog", Georco refuses to return Plue, forcing Haru to resort to violence. He calls on the Rave for an explosive punch but is taken aback when Georco's body suddenly becomes gas. His Dark Bring does not only allow him to change the phase of his body but generates toxic fumes of pure carbon monoxide as well. Just as Georco appears to gain the upper hand with his abilities, Haru generates an explosion through the Rave and escapes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 6, pages 2 - 9 In his haste, Haru leaves Plue behind, and Georco places him in the second, more brutal part of the race. Meanwhile, Haru hides under the desk of Elie, a young girl apparently notorious in the area. She explains that Demon Card has made a stronghold of Hip Hop Town, and the only way to get out is to pay their sizable toll fee. The race resumes its course, and Haru is shocked not only to find Plue back on the track but that Elie has bet her entire life savings on him as well. Haru tries to stop the race but Elie does not allow him to, despite the race obviously brutalizing Plue.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 6, pages 10 - 20 Revenge as a Trio! Despite everything, Plue perseveres to the finish line. Five hundred meters to the end, the race takes an unexpected turn for the worse, swarming suddenly with explosions and weapons. Elie is shocked over this and Haru is unable to stand by any longer. As he rushes in to save Plue, Haru narrowly avoids a chain of explosions.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 7, pages 2 - 8 He is once again confronted by Georco, who takes the extra measure to defend against the Rave's explosion by entrapping them in his Smoke Hiz-ouse: an air-tight vault of four tons of steel designed to maximize his Dark Bring's gaseous properties. Seeing no other option, Haru resolves to hold his breath and defeat Georco before he passes out. The lack of oxygen in the vault and the overall environment does not work for Haru's advantage, but just before he loses consciousness, Elie blasts through the metal with her Tonfa Blasters. She goes in a rampage, insisting the race resume. Haru faces against Georco once again, but Plue has somehow gotten hold of the latter's Dark Bring amidst the commotion and had buried it. Weaponless, Georco easily succumbs to Haru.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 7, pages 9 - 20 The Magic of a Smile Haru successfully takes out Georco, and what remains of his forces are frightened away by Elie's continuing rage. In the aftermath, they strike a friendly conversation. Elie insists that Plue is a "bug" and asks to keep him. Plue frees the captive dogs, as Haru and Elie discuss their intentions. When he informs her of his search for the blacksmith Musica, Elie tells him he is easily found in Punk Street.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 8, pages 2 - 9 With renewed vigor, Haru promises to help Elie in exchange. She dissuades him, admitting that what she searches for will not be easy to find because what she had actually lost are her memories. Despite this, Haru is not discouraged and convinces Elie that her search would be easier with the two of them. Enlivened, Elie takes to blowing up the stadium again, finally causing it to collapse on itself. They are rescued by the dogs Plue had freed earlier, and the two begin their new journey together. Meanwhile, on the moving fortress of Rhapsodia, Shuda sets course after the Rave Master, ominously pondering Haru's fate with the Beast Swordsman, Lance.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 8, pages 10 - 20 References Arc Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Needs Help